Nightmares
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen's real father shows up, causing the diva to relive a part of her past she'd rather forget. MoJo. with Boho cameo's. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Rent**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightmares

"Joanne." Maureen giggled while the lawyer kissed her neck, and pushed her onto the bed. "Oh man I love when you get like this."

Joanne smirked and climbed on Maureen, her fingers circling around the diva's wrist pinning her to the bed. "Do you now?"

Maureen eagerly nodded, while Joanne's lips sucked on her collarbone, Maureen surrendering herself to Joanne's control. Joanne grew a little rougher as Maureen wished, her finger nails scraping the diva's skin.

An hour later the two laid tangled up in each other, Maureen's head resting softly on Joanne's chest, the lawyer running her fingers through the diva's long tresses.

"I love you." Maureen mumbled half asleep.

"I love you too honeybear." Joanne replied and then kissed the top of Maureen's head, the two of them drifting off into a deep slumber.

The next day Joanne sat behind her desk working hard, until there was a knock on her door. Joanne's eyes averted from the papers on her desk, to her secretary.

"Ms. Jefferson?" The twenty-five year old blonde woman called out. "There is a man here to see you. Do you want me to send him in?"

Joanne nodded. "Yes thank you Cindy."

Cindy smiled and left the doorway, not to long after a tall dark haired man entered her office.

"Joanne Jefferson?" The mans rough voice asked.

Joanne looked up once more, her brown eyes landing on droopy hazel ones. She studied his features, his look oddly reminding her of Maureen. His hair was the same color, his jaw line just as distinctive as Maureen's, and his nose almost the same shape.

"Can I help you?" Joanne asked, her legs now pulling her into a standing position.

"I'm wondering if you can help me find my daughter, Maureen Johnson." He softly asked, almost like he was afraid to use his actual voice. "I'm her real father, and the last I heard she was living here, and dating a lawyer."

"Her real father?" Joanne asked a little confused, but she quickly shrugged it off. "How did you know I was her girlfriend?"

"I took a ride around the East Village, the last place I heard she was living, and asked around." A proud smile then hit his face. "Who would have thought that my daughter was so well known around here?"

"She's a performer." Joanne smirked. "Of course she's well known."

Mr. Johnson chuckled. "She's still a little actress is she?"

Joanne giggled along. "And quite the drama queen."

The two shared a small laugh. Mr. Johnson was the first to stop it, his face quickly turning serious, his eyes firmly focused on Joanne's. "How is she?"

Joanne's face fell. "You haven't seen her?"

Mr. Johnson shook his head. "Not in fifteen years."

Joanne couldn't believe Maureen never told her about this. Her mind now assuming that the guy Maureen said was her real father was really her step-father.

"Joanne?" Mr. Johnson called out, causing the lawyer to break from her thoughts. "Can I see her? I would have just showed up at your apartment, but nobody would give me the information."

Joanne nodded. "I don't see why not." The lawyer then began writing on a piece of paper, when she was done she handed it over to the tall man. "I'm sure Maureen will be happy to see you."

"Thanks Joanne." Mr. Johnson smiled. "I'll come by around eight?"

"See you then." Joanne said, and watched as the grungy man left.

Later that night the couple sat at the kitchen table eating a late dinner.

"Honeybear? Why didn't you tell me about your real father?" Joanne all of a sudden blurted like it was nothing.

Maureen's head shot up. "How did you…Joanne were you and my mom getting along again?"

Joanne shook her head. "I met him today."

Maureen's fork dropped from her hand, her body now trembling. "Wha-what?"

"Your father." Joanne said. "I'm sorry your real father. The one you never told me about."

"For good reason!" Maureen shouted. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to see you; he's coming here around eight." Joanne answered, her face now falling as Maureen's face went pale like a ghost. "Maureen are you alright?"

"You invited my father here…with out even asking me first?" Maureen said through clenched teeth. "Joanne how could you!"

"He was desperate Maureen; the man hasn't seen you in fifteen years." Joanne replied. "I was only trying to help."

"Well you didn't." Maureen said. "You can't help, when you don't even know anything about the situation."

Just then there was a knock on the door, both of them turning their attention towards it. Maureen was the closes, so she bolted towards the door first, and quickly opened it, revealing her dad.

A bright smile crossed Mr. Johnson's face as he took in the sight of his beautiful daughter. "Maureen?"

"Fuck you." Maureen said and then slammed the door in his face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rushed into the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Joanne standing behind.

Joanne apologized to Mr. Johnson, getting the number and place of where he was staying, and then sent him on his way so she could go and comfort Maureen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joanne knocked on the bathroom door, slowly it opened and Joanne walked into the bathroom where Maureen was leaning over the sink with her head down.

"Honeybear?"

"Is he gone?" Maureen quietly asked with out looking up.

Joanne walked in further, and placed a hand on Maureen's shoulder, but the diva flinched and pulled away. "Maureen?"

"Why…why did you invite him here?"

"I was only trying to-"

"Help?" Maureen asked, her head finally shooting up revealing a tear covered face. "You didn't help!"

I'm sorry…he seemed like a nice enough guy." Joanne stated.

"I don't want him here again." Maureen said firmly. "He is never to step foot in this apartment, or apartment building for that matter. You know what I don't want him even walking on the sidewalk in front of our building!"

"Maureen sweetie, what's wrong?" Joanne asked. "Did he do something-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Maureen cut her off, while brushing passed her, making her way into the bedroom.

Maureen stopped and turned around just in time to see Joanne enter the room. "I don't want him in your office either Joanne."

Joanne's face fell with concern, she never seen Maureen have so much hatred towards someone before. What was even more troubling was it was Maureen's own father.

"I don't even want him talking to you." Maureen stated.

"I can't really stop a man from doing anything…it's a free country Maureen."

"Well try!" Maureen said tightly.

"Maureen please tell me what's wrong…" Joanne said as she stepped closer, noticing her girlfriend was slightly shaking.

Maureen shook her head and then climbed into bed. "I'm tired."

Joanne sighed and watched as Maureen pulled the covers over her head; clearly Joanne wasn't going to get any answers from the stubborn diva, so she let the topic rest for the night and crawled in to bed next to Maureen.

It was the middle of the night when Joanne awoke to Maureen whimpering. Her body was tensing up, and tears were slowly coming out from her closed eyelids. Joanne quickly reached out and tired to wake Maureen.

"Maureen sweetie it's just a dream." Joanne calmly said.

"No…" Maureen whimpered.

"Come back to me…" Joanne said.

Maureen all of a sudden jolted awake, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Maureen?" Joanne said with concern. "It's okay you're with me."

Maureen looked towards Joanne, sweat glistening her body. "Jo?"

Before Joanne could ask any questions Maureen began crying and lunged herself towards the lawyer, her fingernails digging into Joanne's flesh, her face buried in her neck.

"It's okay." Joanne soothed while rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Eventually Maureen cried herself to sleep, her body curled against the lawyers. Joanne laid awake, she had never seen Maureen act like this, not in the entire three years they have been dating. Joanne could only assume it had something to do with Maureen's father, so if Maureen wasn't going to talk she was going to find out for herself.

The next day after work Joanne walked up the stairs to Collins apartment, the one person who knew Maureen better then anyone, and who has known her the longest. When she reached the door Angel welcomed her in with a bright smile, and led the lawyer into the small living room where Collins sat.

Collins stood up and gave Joanne a hug; they each took a seat when they pulled away.

"I'll go grab some drinks." Angel said and left the two alone.

"So what do you need to know about our lovable drama queen?" Collins grinned.

"I want to know about her father." Joanne said.

Collins' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You already know him. I thought you meet both of her parents. Remember Maureen was mad because you three got a long so nicely."

Joanne nodded, but then shook her head. "Her real father."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Collins seriously said. "The entire time I knew Maureen I only ever met the one guy, the guy you met, her only father."

Joanne shook her head again. "That's not her real father. Her real one showed up at my work yesterday. He then came over so he could see Maureen after a long fifteen years, but when he showed up, Maureen freaked out and slammed the door in his face."

Angel walked in just in time to hear the story, his face full of confusion. "Wow…you think you know someone."

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell me about him." Joanne said. "Do you think Mark would know?"

Collins shrugged. "I don't know. I mean she tells me everything, every, everything. And if she didn't tell me, or you, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell Mark."

"I thought you and Mo were friends since the day you were born?" Angel asked with a small smile.

"It feels like it." Collins smirked. "But I didn't meet Mo until high school, grade ten. That was ten years ago, you said she hadn't seen her father in fifteen years. None of us knew Maureen fifteen years ago."

"Why won't she talk to me about it?" Joanne asked with fret. "She seems so scared all of a sudden, and I feel so helpless."

"You'll figure it out sweetie." Angel assured her. "Just give her time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night when Joanne arrived home, she spotted Maureen sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"Hey Honeybear." Joanne smiled while running her fingers through Maureen's hair.

"Where were you?" Maureen blankly asked with out making eye contact, her teeth biting away at her nails.

"I had to work late." Joanne answered, and then grabbed Maureen's hand. "Don't bite your nails."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Maureen replied.

Joanne sighed and sat next to her girlfriend, and grabbed her chin to force eye contact. "Maureen what's wrong, talk to me?"

Maureen shook her head clear, and forced a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong."

Joanne raised her eyebrow. "So you crying last night was…?"

"A bad dream." Maureen answered. "Everyone has them."

"So it has nothing to do with your dad?" Joanne asked.

Maureen froze for a second, and then shook her head. "Um nope, nothing at all."

"Are you lying?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Pookie…why would I lie, all I had was a bad dream okay."

Joanne sighed. "Okay…but…."

"No buts." Maureen said while leaning in close, placing a soft kiss on the lawyer's lips, while she ran her hands down to Joanne's ass giving it a little squeeze. "This is a nice butt though."

"Maureen…" Joanne whispered, while she let the diva push her on her back, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

Joanne slipped her hand up Maureen's shirt, her fingers gently tracing over her skin until they finally slipped under the fabric of Maureen's bra, causing Maureen to quickly pull away.

"What is it?" Joanne asked in disbelief, her eyes watching as Maureen pulled her shirt down.

"Nothing…" Maureen replied in a shaky breath. "Um…I'm going to go take a shower…"

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, but Maureen didn't answer as the sound of the bathroom door slammed shut.

Later that evening Joanne headed into the bedroom to see Maureen getting changed. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Maureen from behind, placing small kisses on her neck.

"Hey what happened tonight?" Joanne softly asked. "You're always up for fooling around."

Maureen leaned her head back on to Joanne's shoulders, her arms resting over Joanne's forearms. "I know…I just…I wasn't in the mood."

"That's a Maureen Johnson first." Joanne teased.

Maureen smirked and turned around in Joanne's arms. "There's a lot more going on in my mine than just sex you know."

Joanne leaned forward resting her forehead on Maureen's. "I know, and I'm the lucky one who gets to figure it all out."

Maureen leaned in placing a kiss on Joanne's lips, the kiss lingering as their hands began roaming each other. Joanne soon took control of the kiss, and began pushing Maureen towards the bed until they both fell onto it, with Joanne pinning Maureen's hands above her head.

"Joanne…" Maureen whimpered.

Joanne only took that whimper as a sign to keep going. The last time she took control like this Maureen went crazy and loved every minute of it. So the lawyer carried on, and pinned Maureen down harder making sure she couldn't move, her lips reattached to the diva's neck.

"Joanne." Maureen cried out, her voice full of fear.

Joanne stopped midway, lifting her head to see what Maureen wanted.

"Please let go." Maureen whispered her face full of horror.

Joanne quickly unpinned Maureen and climbed off of her. Before she could stop Maureen or ask any questions the diva ran into the bathroom and shut the door tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maureen sweetie?" Joanne called out from the other side of the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Maureen replied with a shaky voice.

But she wasn't fine, her body was trembling, and tears were silently spilling from her eyes. Slowly she sank to the ground and crawled to the toilet. Her stomach didn't feel right, and her mouth began to develop a nasty taste. Finally her stomach turned, and as quick as she could she leaned over the toilet, and let everything spill out.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out again, the sound of her girlfriend getting sick making her worry. "I'm…I'm coming in!"

It wasn't long before Joanne picked the lock to the bathroom door, entering with great speed. With out thinking twice Joanne was by Maureen's side holding her hair, while rubbing soothing circles on the diva's back.

Finally Maureen stopped, her stomach now empty.

"Do you need anything?" Joanne asked.

Maureen flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. "Water."

Joanne nodded and complied. She quickly filled a small cup with water and handed it to Maureen, watching as she used the water to rinse her mouth out.

Joanne slowly knelt in front of Maureen, her fingers gently tucking a stray hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Are you okay?"

Maureen slowly nodded.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I just want to go to bed." Maureen replied in a raspy voice.

"Okay." Joanne replied while she stood up, and held out a hand for Maureen, who didn't accept it. Joanne didn't say anything and just watched as Maureen made her way back into the bedroom.

Joanne followed not to long after, and climbed into bed next to Maureen, who had her back turned to her. Joanne took in a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Maureen's waist; she however pulled away when she felt Maureen tense up and shift away from her. Sighing Joanne turned away and let Maureen have her space, and fell asleep wondering what was bothering her girlfriend so much.

Maureen didn't sleep a wink that night. She laid wide awake with tears trickling down her cheeks. She desperately wanted to cry out to Joanne, and have the lawyer's protective arms wrap around her, telling her it was going to be okay. But she couldn't, she was scared, and for the first time in a long time, she was embarrassed.

Maureen woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Sighing she rolled over and stretched taking a glance at the clock, which read eleven twenty three. Deciding it would probably be best to get out of the apartment, she dragged herself out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Maureen slowly walked down the streets. Normally she was alert and focused on all the catcalls men would give her, or all the seductive glares she would get from the occasional woman. But today she was in no mood for any of that, and so she let her mind wander.

"Maureen?" A voice from behind her called out, causing her to leave her thoughts.

Maureen turned around, her eyes widening at the sight as she came face to face with her dad. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Mr. Johnson said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Maureen rudely replied and then turned to walk away.

"Maureen please?" Mr. Johnson begged while reaching out, grabbing the diva's arm.

Maureen yanked her arm away, and took a step back. "Don't touch me! You have no right touching me!"

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Johnson said, but he couldn't seem to resist tucking a piece of hair behind Maureen's ear. "I miss you." He softly said, and ran the back of his fingers down Maureen's cheek. "Remember how much fun we use to have together?"

Maureen couldn't help but feel overpowered by his touch. She wanted to run and hide, but the presence of her father wouldn't allow her to move.

"Just leave me alone." Maureen timidly said. "Things have changed, I'm not that little girl anymore…"

"You're still little to me." Mr. Johnson replied as his hand gently slipped under her chin, forcing Maureen to look at him.

Finally able to gather some strength, Maureen pulled away. "Leave me the fuck alone!" She said more firmly this time, and then bolted down the street and back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys/girls. I re-wrote this like five times. I hope I did okay. I know a lot of you already know what's going on with Maureen…well this is the chapter that confirms it. I hope it's not to choppy…I was having a hard time writing something like this…I felt so icky…but it's just a story…so now go and read it…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Maureen ran into the apartment and slammed the door. Tears were once again spilling from her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that week.

"I hate this!" Maureen shouted, totally unaware that Joanne was sitting on the couch in the living room witnessing her breakdown. "Why the fuck did he have to come back here!"

Joanne slowly stood up from the couch, taking a few steps towards her distressed lover. "Maureen?"

Maureen turned around to face Joanne. Out of reflex Joanne reached out wanting to comfort her, but Maureen pulled back and shook her head.

"Don't touch me!" Maureen yelled.

"Maureen please…I just want to help. Tell me want's wrong baby, we can get through this together."

"You won't understand." Maureen sobbed. "You won't believe me, no one did back than, why would they now?"

"Maureen I'm here for you." Joanne softly said, now able to walk a little closer. "I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I can't." Maureen cried. "You can't make me! Nobody can make me do anything I don't want!"

"Well…" Joanne began in a comforting tone. "When you can…just let me know I'll be here to listen."

Joanne stood and waited for Maureen to start talking, but when she didn't the lawyer let out a sigh and turned towards the living room to wait for Maureen.

"I was only ten…" Maureen finally spoke, her voice raw from crying, but powerful enough to capture Joanne's attention.

Joanne slowly turned back around. Maureen was looking towards the ground ashamed to make eye contact, but when she felt Joanne's eyes on her she continued.

"I was only ten and he…" Maureen started, but another round of tears fled from her eyes. "He…" unable to finish she looked up at Joanne. Joanne quickly moved forward and reached out taking one of Maureen's hands in hers.

"Go on Maureen, it's okay." Joanne soothed.

"I was only ten…" Maureen sobbed.

To Joanne's surprise Maureen flung forward and clung to her for dear life, a new round of heavy tears escaping the diva.

"I'm not ready to talk yet." Maureen cried against Joanne's shoulder.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen, pulling her in close, letting Maureen let out all her emotion. "It's okay Maureen, just take your time."

Maureen wrapped her arms more firmly around Joanne's neck, her tear covered face buried in the lawyer's chest. Even though she was overwhelmed with emotion, she felt content in Joanne's arms, almost like there was a blanket of protection wrapped around her, causing her to utter the words, "Don't let me go."

"Never." Joanne whispered, her fingers running gently through Maureen's hair.

Joanne managed to make it over to the couch while still holding Maureen. Carefully she laid down, pulling Maureen down with her. Maureen curled up as close as possible to Joanne still unable to stop sobbing, while Joanne simply stroked Maureen's hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

It took Maureen a couple of hours to calm down, but once she did she slowly sat up and kissed Joanne on the cheek.

"I'm ready." Maureen quietly said.

Joanne sat up with Maureen, taking her trembling hand in her own. "Okay go as slow as you want, we have all the time in the world."

Maureen nodded and took a deep breath. "I was just a little girl…" She began her voice cracking a little. "I don't even know why he started…but one night he came into my room, kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight. But before he left, he trailed his kisses down my face, and stopped on my lips. Then before I knew what was going on…I was pinned underneath him…and…and…I tried to tell him he was hurting me…but it only made him rougher…I cried for him to stop…but he wouldn't listen…he just kept going…"

"Oh God…" Joanne whispered, tears now stinging her eyes.

"It went on for about a month, until I finally told my mom." Maureen said, a small smile hitting her lips, but for some reason Joanne knew it wasn't good. "I thought I was home free…but she didn't believe me…my own mother didn't believe me. She didn't want to believe that her family wasn't perfect…so she would send me to bed…sending me to that monster…"

Maureen paused and sniffled a little bit. Joanne took that time to wipe her own face clear of tears. She then took in a deep breath, and carried on with her story.

"After my own mother didn't believe me, I gave up telling anyone…if she didn't believe me who could I trust? So it went on for almost a year, until my grandma saw some welt marks on my back, and she asked me what it was from. So I told her, I told her everything, how his hands would invade my body, how he would threaten me and beat me with his belt…I didn't think she would believe me, but she did. She wrapped me in her arms and rocked me back and forth, protecting me. I fell asleep like that…I was eleven years old, sleeping in my grandma's arms like a baby…she made me feel safe." That's when Maureen looked up and locked eyes with Joanne. "Exactly how you make me feel."

Joanne smirked and kissed the back of Maureen's hand, giving her the strength to finish the rest of her story.

"I ended up living with my grandma for a couple of weeks. She told me I wasn't allowed to go back with my mom until she figured out what was right. Then one day I was playing in the yard, while my grandma, aunt and uncle were all inside and my dad showed up…I screamed at the top of my lungs, but he knocked me out. When I woke up I was curled up in my grandma's lap, watching as my dad was being taken away in an ambulance, and my uncle was being taken away in handcuffs. My uncle was sent to prison for almost killing a man, while my dad was released from the hospital with out any charges. I didn't understand…I still don't understand how a man could get away with something like that. A grown man who took advantage of his own ten year old daughter, and the only thing he got was a warning. Thankfully my mother finally got some sense knocked into her, so my grandma gave us some money, and we moved to Queens. I was twelve by than, and I had to deal with the after effect all on my own…my mother wouldn't even let me talk about, she just acted as if nothing ever happened. I would cry in the middle of the night, and my mom would shut her door and block me out. So I learnt how to hide my feelings…keep them to myself…and I survived fifteen years in doing so…and now he's back…"

"Oh Mo…" Joanne breathed.

"That's why I was acting so weird…" Maureen confessed. "After I saw him…and than every time you would place your hands on me it would just bring back those memories…those nightmares…I'm sorry I pushed you away Joanne…"

"Don't apologize Maureen." Joanne said while grabbing the diva's face with her hands. "You've been through so much…and you were alone through most of it."

"It took me forever to forget the past…and now that he's back…"

"I'm not going to let that bastard come near you." Joanne assured. "Okay?"

Maureen nodded tears once again in her eyes. "I saw him today…"

"You did?" Joanne asked. "Did he do anything to you? I can put him in jail…I swear to god if he touches you again Maureen…"

"It's okay…" Maureen said with a small smirk. "I'm fine. I just…it was weird I felt so weak around him."

"It's okay; he's not going to get you again." Joanne said while pulling her into a hug.

Maureen relaxed into Joanne's body, letting that sense of safety surround her. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Maureen broke it.

"Joanne? Can we keep this a secret from everyone else? You're the only person who knows…I'm just…I'm embarrassed."

"Sure Maureen." Joanne said while kissing the top of her head. "But you have nothing to be embarrassed about…you were only a little girl. That sick asshole, if I ever seem him again, I'm going to rip his dick off and shove it up-"

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted towards the surprise rant. Her face however softened, she loved how protective Joanne was being right now, so she gave her a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Joanne replied and pulled Maureen closer, swearing under her breath that she was going to make Mr. Johnson pay for being a sick pervert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sick asshole! Anyone who does that kind of shit to children, should be tortured! I hated writing this chapter...poor Maureen! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate this chapter...I couldn't think of anything...so here ya go...I did my best.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

The next day at work, Joanne worked none stop. She normally didn't work as hard, but ever since Maureen told her that horror story, she needed something to occupy her mind, so she wouldn't go crazy and go after the man who caused Maureen harm as child.

Just as she was about to go on to the final phase of the case she was working on, there was a knock on her door.

"Ms. Jefferson?" Cindy the secretary called out, pulling Joanne from her work.

"Yes?" Joanne looked up.

"There is a man here to see you." Cindy said. "I told him you were busy, but he insists it's important."

Joanne sighed. "Send him in."

"Yes Ms. Jefferson."

A few minutes later, Joanne heard the door close, and felt a presence in the room.

"I'll be with you in a second." Joanne said with out looking up, and then made sure she saved her work.

"Okay." Joanne smiled. "What can I do for…" the lawyer's smile faded, and her sentence trailed when her eyes landed on Mr. Johnson causing anger to fill her body, "Get out!"

Mr. Johnson was applaud by the remark. "Excuse me?"

"Get out of my office right now." Joanne said firmly, but stayed quiet.

"Joanne, listen…I don't know what I've done, but I just wanted to talk with you." Mr. Johnson said in a pleading tone. "I seen Maureen the other day, but she ran off on me. I was wondering if we could maybe have dinner together so I could talk to her."

"No we can not have dinner." Joanne stated. "I am not letting you see Maureen again. I'm not even going to let you look at her again! You're so lucky I'm at work right now, because if I wasn't I swear to god I would-"

"Ah I see you heard the lie?" Mr. Johnson said with a nod, earning a confused look from Joanne. "The lie she tells everyone. How I took advantage of her as a kid…it's not true. You know how Maureen is…she's a drama queen. She was mad at me because I left her mother, so she made up a lie to keep me out of her life. That's why I came here…I want my daughter back…she needs to learn how to let go of the past and move on."

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe you over my girlfriend? I have only met you once."

"It would be wise for you to believe me." Mr. Johnson said. "I would never do that to anyone…especially my own child. I do admit I wasn't the best father or husband for that matter. I used to cheat on her mother…and I would neglect Maureen from time to time. But I never did anything…abusive to her."

Joanne held her head in her hands. "Just get out." She said again.

"Joanne please." Mr. Johnson said. "All I want to do is talk to Maureen…"

"I don't want to deal with this right now. You have no right coming down to my work like this…so leave…now." Joanne said.

"Joanne…" Mr. Johnson said, his hands tightly griping Joanne's forearms. "I want my daughter back."

Joanne quickly pulled away and headed for the door and pulled it open. "Cindy please call security this man refuses to leave."

"Yes Ms. Jefferson." Cindy said and then went for the phone, but before she could pick it up, Mr. Johnson came out.

"Okay, okay…don't call security, I'll leave." He said. "Just please Joanne…think things over…how would you feel if you couldn't see your only child?"

Joanne just stared at the man, as he eyed her right back, until turning around to step onto the elevator.

Cindy looked up at Joanne with worry. "Are you alright?"

Joanne shook her head clear and nodded towards Cindy. "Yes…um…I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. You're free to leave as well."

"Thank you Ms. Jefferson." Cindy said. "I hope you feel better…whatever is bothering you."

"Thank you." Joanne smiled and headed back towards her office to grab her things.

Joanne entered the apartment about a half hour later, her mind only now coming back to reality as she tried to sort out all the information she received in the past few days.

"Honeybear I'm home." Joanne called out, when she finally cleared her mind.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out with surprise.

Joanne entered the living room where Maureen was lounging on the couch. "Hey."

Maureen sat up and smiled. "You're home early."

Joanne nodded and greeted her lover with a quick kiss, and then sat on the couch.

Maureen immediately wrapped her arms around Joanne, her head resting on the lawyer's shoulder. Joanne pulled her a little closer, she was going to tell Maureen about her day, and how her dad made an appearance. She was going to tell Maureen that she doubted the story. She was even going to demand the truth out of her. But when she felt Maureen's body shake with sobs, and when she heard her lips let out a faint whimper, she threw all her doubt away. Maureen Johnson never cried, and when she did there was a reason, and that was the only reason Joanne needed to believe Maureen.

"Hey…" Joanne said and forced Maureen to look up at her. "I'm going to put him away."

"How?" Maureen cried. "It's been fifteen years."

Joanne kissed Maureen's pouting lips. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

"Thank you." Maureen whispered and snuggled into Joanne some more.

The next week Joanne worked hard, not only on the cases for her clients, but on Maureen's. Before she knew it, it was Friday. When she came home she expected to see Maureen up and ready to go out for the night, but to her surprise the diva was no where to be found.

"Honeybear?"

"In here." Maureen called from the bedroom.

Joanne shed her coat and shoes and headed for the room. She raised an eyebrow when she found Maureen watching TV under the covers.

"No Life Café tonight?" Joanne asked.

Maureen slowly shook her head. "I'm not up for it…"

Joanne was both relieved and concerned by this. Maureen hated staying home on Friday nights, but ever since her father showed up she cut down on her nights out, and hardly ever left the apartment.

"Can we just stay in for the night? I want to cuddle in bed and watch a movie." Maureen said almost in a whine.

"Sounds good to me." Joanne said as she changed into some more comfortable clothes. "Do you want to order out?"

"I'm not hungry." Maureen said.

"What did you eat today?"

Maureen just shrugged.

"Maureen you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Maureen whined. "I don't want to fight, can you please just come lay with me?"

Joanne huffed and climbed into bed. Maureen quickly made herself comfortable with Joanne, her body half on, half off the lawyer.

"I think you should talk to someone…" Joanne all of a sudden blurted.

"What?" Maureen asked while lifting her head off of Joanne's chest.

"About what happened to you. I don't like seeing you like this…I think if you talk to someone it will make you feel better." Joanne explained.

"I did…I talked to you. Now you're going to put him in jail, and once you do I'll be fine."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "If he goes to jail it won't change what he has done to you Maureen. This is a big deal, you can't keep it bottled inside of you forever…it's not healthy."

"Yes I can…I did it for fifteen years, I can do it again. I'd rather deal with it on my own than embarrass myself."

"It's not embarrassing Maureen…things like this happen…they happen everyday, you're not the only one…"

"I…I…" Maureen tried to control her tears, she hated crying but here she was once again unable to stop them. "I can't…I don't want to…"

Joanne's heart melted when Maureen started to cry, so she rocked her body back and forth and stroked her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Honeybear?" Joanne quietly whispered to a sleeping Maureen.

Maureen groaned and turned over. "What!"

"I'm going to be home late tonight…" Joanne said. "I'm going to leave you some money. Why don't you grab a pizza for dinner, and bring it over to the loft?"

Maureen buried her face in the pillows, causing Joanne to sigh.

"You haven't left the apartment for a week; it will be good for you to get out." Joanne stated while running her fingers through the diva's hair.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone, and let me go back to sleep?" An annoyed Maureen bitterly asked.

Joanne let out a low giggle, and kissed Maureen on the head. "Yes. I'll pick you up on my way home."

"Okay." Maureen murmured.

Satisfied with the drama queen's answer, Joanne stood up from the bed, and headed for the door.

"Joanne?" Maureen faintly whispered, causing Joanne to stop dead in her tracks.

"Hmm?"

With out a word Maureen sat up, reached out, and pulled Joanne onto the bed. Before Joanne could question the action, Maureen pulled her into a pleasant kiss.

"Wha…what was that for?" Joanne asked once they pulled apart.

Maureen laid back down snuggling under the covers, a small smirk on her face, something Joanne hadn't seen in a while. "I haven't kissed you like that in a long time…thought we both could use the pick me up."

Joanne couldn't help but smile along with her girlfriend, her head nodding in agreement. "Thank you. Okay, I better get going now. I'll pick you up around eight, the latest being nine, okay?"

"Okay, bye Pookie." Maureen hazily said before shutting her eyes, and going back to sleep.

It was six o'clock when Joanne left her office, the usual time she was finished work. She lied to Maureen when she told her she had to work late, but Joanne had an errand to run, one she had to do on her own, and with out Maureen's consent. The lawyer was now on her way to Queens, she wanted to have a little talk with Mrs. Johnson.

"Joanne…it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Johnson said with a bright smile on her face, her eyes scanning around trying to spot Maureen. "Where's…"

"I came alone." Joanne said in a firm tone. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Mrs. Johnson said, and moved aside to let her daughter's girlfriend into the house.

"Is there something wrong with Maureen?" Mrs. Johnson asked, a little worry playing in her voice. "The girl never calls."

"Yes there is something wrong…" Joanne admitted, and watched the older women's expression fall. "He's back…in her life."

Mrs. Johnson shook her head. "What?"

"You're real husband…Maureen's real father." Joanne declared. "The person who was responsible for ruining Maureen's childhood, and now is back to ruin her life."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Johnson lied.

"You don't huh?" Joanne said, not for a second believing her.

"No Joanne…and even if I did, you have no business butting into our lives." Mrs. Johnson said, getting a bit angry. "Things happen, we learn to deal with them, and then we move on."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Maureen is my life, and I'll do anything to keep her safe." Joanne took a pause to gather her thoughts, and then glared directly into Mrs. Johnson's eyes. "I just need to know…is it true?"

"Is what true?" Mrs. Johnson said, her voice cracking a little.

"Is it true what happened to her fifteen years ago? Did he abuse her right under your nose? Is it true, you, her only mother, the one person she had to rely on turned her head, and let the abusing continue?" Joanne didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't help but turn into lawyer mode. Sure it was Mrs. Johnson, her lover's mother, but that wasn't on Joanne's mind when she was asking the questions, Maureen was on her mind, and Joanne was going to stop at nothing to defend and protect Maureen, even if it meant scolding Mrs. Johnson in the process.

Before Joanne could persist with her questioning, Mrs. Johnson stood up, her face full of tears.

"It's true!" Mrs. Johnson shouted. "He did those awful things to Maureen, and I did nothing to stop it! I was scared, he threaten me. I know that's no excuse for not stopping him, but what would you do if someone made treats to kill you?"

"Personally…I would do anything to stop someone from hurting Maureen!" Joanne yelled. "You could have gone to the police; you could have taken Maureen away from him! But we're different from one another I guess…I love Maureen. I would risk my life for her."

"I love Maureen to death!" Mrs. Johnson shouted.

Joanne shook her head. "If you truly love her, you would have been there for her; you would have stayed up and held her in your arms while she cried herself to sleep every night."

"Get out." Mrs. Johnson said, quietly.

"Fine I'll leave." Joanne said, and started heading for the door. "Before I do, I thought you should know. I'm going to catch that bastard, and if there is a trial date I'll let you know, and if you really love her…you'll show up and support her. She already has a supporting family of seven…but I want you to be there and be her eighth. You're her own mother for crying out loud…she needs to know you'll be there for her no matter what."

With that said and done, Joanne left the house, and headed back to the City. Mrs. Johnson closed the door, her body leaning up against it. It wasn't long before she broke down and slid to the floor. Her body scrunching up into a ball, as memories of the past flooded her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maureen quickly walked down the sidewalk. She actually listened to Joanne, and decided to head down to the loft. The sidewalk was crowded with New Yorkers, but for some reason, even with all the people around, Maureen didn't feel safe. She stopped for a second when she felt like there was someone watching her. Her hands dug deep into her pockets, and she looked around. When all she saw were people rushing to get places, she shrugged and continued on her path.

Ten minutes later Maureen made it to the East Village. She was about five minutes from the loft when someone grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into an alley, a hand firmly covering her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

Maureen's eyes expanded in terror, as she looked directly into the eyes of her father.

"Hello daughter." He hoarsely said, his breath smelling of cheap whisky. "Finally some alone time."

Maureen shook her head, and tried to free herself, but he was to strong for her. He roughly shoved Maureen against the wall, showing her that he was in control, his hand still tightly pressed over her mouth.

The tattered man leaned in dangerously close to her, his lips pressing against her ear. "Remember how much fun we used to have when you were little?" His grimy hand slid up her thigh. "Well we're going to relive some of those times right now."

Hot tears began to roll down Maureen's cheeks; she couldn't believe this was happening to her again. Somehow she fought against her father, successfully getting free.

"Help!" Maureen shouted, her loud voice echoing through the alley. Just as she was about to run, Mr. Johnson griped her arm and yanked her back. "Let me go!" she cried.

Mr. Johnson slapped her across the face, before throwing her up against the wall again. "Listen to me! There will be no screaming coming from you anymore." He punched her in the stomach this time, knocking the wind out of her. "You got that?"

Maureen held her stomach, flashes from her past flooding her mind. She remembered what used to happen to her when she would cry out, causing fear to shoot up her spine. She didn't want to be beaten again like she was fifteen years ago, so she simply nodded, and let him pin her up against the wall.

Not to far down from the alley, Benny pulled up in his Rang Rover. Rent was again over due, and the yuppie scum was out trying to collect it for his father in-law. He climbed out of his car, shutting the door before stepping on the sidewalk. Just as he was about to enter the building, he heard a nose near by. He stopped and strained his ears to hear it, his head tilting to the side when the sound of a woman squeaking was heard. Out of curiosity the landlord walked over to the alley, and peered into the darkness. He squinted his eyes, the street light revealing a man hunched over a woman.

Benny wasn't going to say anything and mind his own business, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he recognized that struggling woman.

"Maureen?" He quietly said to himself, still unsure if it was the diva.

His question was soon answered, when Maureen's head turned to the side, her face full of horror, as the man on top of her, trailed dirty kisses down her neck.

"Maureen!" Benny shouted, his body now rushing over to her, so he could try and help his old friend.

Mr. Johnson quickly looked up, watching as Benny hurried over. He froze with panic, before he rapidly jumped off of Maureen, and ran in the opposite direction of Benny.

Benny was going to go after him, but when he heard Maureen whimper on the ground, he knelt next to her. He quickly took off his coat when he noticed her top was ripped a little.

"Are you alright?" Benny asked.

Maureen wrapped her arms around herself, and slowly sat up, mascara streaming down her face. She was shaking, and unable to give him a verbal answer, so she shook her head no.

"Come on, lets get you to the loft." Benny said as he put his coat around her shoulders.

Maureen complied, and let Benny help her up. True she hated the man, but she was grateful for the yuppie scum right now, so she leaned into him for safety and let him wrap his arms around her shoulders, as he guided her to the loft. She didn't say a word the entire way, and Benny didn't ask questions. He didn't really know how to handle a situation like this one, so he simply stayed quiet, and let Maureen lean into him.

Mimi, Roger, Mark, Collins and Angel were all gathered at the loft, waiting for Maureen's arrival.

"She called an hour ago; do you think she's alright?" Angel worried.

"It's Maureen." Roger stated with confidence. "Of course she's alright. New York is like her playground, this city can't harm her, even with all the sick perverts out there."

Before anyone else could add anything to that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mark said.

When Mark pulled the door open, he was surprised to see Benny holding Maureen.

"Uh I found her in an alley…" Benny slowly stated.

Angel and Mimi both stood up, taking in the sight of a shivering Maureen, who was letting Benny hold her, so they knew right away, that something was wrong.

"Chica?" Angel questioned as she walked closer.

Maureen slowly lifted her head, her puffy eyes peering into Angel's. It wasn't long until Maureen broke down and began sobbing. She soon flung herself towards the cross dresser, something about her making her feel comforted.

"I want Joanne." Maureen cried on Angel's shoulder.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll get a hold of her." Angel cooed, and walked her over to the couch, her caring arms tenderly wrapped around the scared diva.

Roger stood up, confused. He wasn't sure if Benny was responsible for the way Maureen was acting, or what. His gaze fell on Benny, "Did you…"

"No." Benny quickly answered. "I found some guy trying to…" he cleared his throat. "Rape her…"

Collins stood up at the word, his hands balling into fists. "Who!?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Benny replied. "I didn't see his face, but I don't think he got very far."

"I want Joanne!" Maureen commanded, her face buried on Angel's chest, her hands strongly clutched to the fabric of Angel's bright sweater.

"I'll call her cell." Mark said, and headed for the phone.

Mimi sat next to Maureen, her hand tucking a lock of hair behind Maureen's ear, exposing a bleeding lip, and a cut on her forehead.

"She's hurt." Mimi stated.

"I'll go get the first aid." Roger said.

"Maureen honey, are you hurt anywhere else?" Angel gently asked.

Maureen only nodded.

"Can we see?" Mimi kindly asked, concerned for her friend.

Maureen shook her head. "Not until Joanne is here." She answered in a rough voice.

"She's on her way." Mark replied while he hung up the phone.

Joanne made it to the loft not even ten minutes later. She didn't even bother to knock on the door, and just ran in, only stopping to search for her girlfriend. Finally spotting her the lawyer ran over to Maureen, who was wrapped up in Angel's arms, tears still trickling down her face.

"Maureen, I'm here." Joanne softly said, her hand lightly running through her matted hair.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out, her eyes slipping open, where they landed on Joanne. It wasn't long before Maureen was clinging to Joanne for dear life, her face hiding on her neck. "It was him Joanne…he followed me here, and attacked me in the alley!"

"It's okay." Joanne said, holding Maureen close. "We'll find him."

The rest of the gang eyed each other. Clearly Maureen and Joanne were hiding something.

"Maureen knows her attacker?" Collins asked, and the rest of the group eyed the couple and waited for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yeah…" Roger nodded. "How does Maureen know who her attacker is?"

"Ow…" Maureen quietly whimper as she shifted in Joanne's arms, her back, and stomach hurting from getting pushed up against the brick wall in the alley.

"Are you hurt?" Joanne worriedly asked, ignoring Roger and all the questioning eyes.

Maureen sniffled and nodded.

Joanne turned her attention towards her friends, her face full of concern. "I promise I'll explain everything, but can we just take care of Maureen for right now?"

"Of course." Angel said fully understanding what needed to be taken care of first. "Roger that first aid kit?"

Roger nodded and handed it over to the cross dresser.

"Okay Maureen, you're going to have to let go of me for a second." Joanne soothingly said, her hand gently running through her hair.

"No." Maureen whined, and hid her face on Joanne's neck.

"Come on sweetie." Mimi said. "You're hurt we need to take care of you."

Slowly Maureen pulled away from Joanne, but kept a firm grip on the lawyer's hands, her eyes locked onto the lawyers, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's okay…" Joanne said and took in her girlfriend's wounded and scared face, trying her best to hold back her own tears. "Where else are you hurt?"

"My back and stomach." Maureen quietly answered.

"Can I see?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded, and let her eyes shift to the ground as Joanne reached out and pulled her shirt up. Joanne however couldn't see anything since Maureen once again attached herself to the lawyer, and began to sob.

"That son of a bitch." Collins breathed as he took in the damage done to Maureen.

"What is it?" Joanne asked, trying to hide the fret in her voice.

Mimi gently traced Maureen's back. "Bruises, and a small cut, it isn't that deep though."

"I don't see anything on her stomach." Angel replied and gently pressed her hand over the toned belly, causing Maureen to whimper. "Does that hurt chica?"

"Yes." Maureen answered, and pulled Joanne close so she could hide her stomach. "He punched me there…"

"Okay, well lets get you cleaned up alright?" Joanne stated, and earned a nod from Maureen.

Joanne held Maureen, while Angel and Mimi helped take care of her wounds. Once Maureen's face was all cleaned up, Joanne looked in her eyes. "Maureen sweetie, can you please tell me what happened?"

Maureen sighed, her body still shaking from what had occurred. " I was walking to the loft, and he pulled me into the alley and forced himself on me…and threatened me like he used to do, but he only got as far as kissing me, and that's when Benny showed up and scared him away."

"So he didn't…do anything sexual?" Joanne asked to confirm the events.

"Not really, he hit me and pushed me around a little bit." Maureen answered with a tremble. "And then he kissed me on the lips, and trailed them down my neck…and then Benny showed up."

Joanne eyed Benny, her eyes full of thanks, Benny nodded in return, and Joanne turned her attention back to her girlfriend.

"Okay, you're done." Angel declared after wrapping the final bandage around Maureen's back.

Maureen quickly pulled her shirt down, and Joanne led her to the couch, where Maureen rapidly cuddled up against her girlfriend for protection.

"So who was it?" Collins tried again. "If you two know the guy, I want to know so I can go find him, and kick the living shit out of him."

Joanne eyed Maureen, wanting to make sure it was okay to tell her curious and concerned friends. Maureen's lips quivered at the thought. She hid the past for a reason; she didn't want her friends to know what had happened to her fifteen years ago. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, and she was already mortified enough after almost getting raped, and having to have Benny save her. But she had to tell them something, they already knew too much to leave them in the dark.

"You can tell us Maureen." Mark said reassuringly. "We're all here for you."

"Yeah Mo." Roger added. "That guy doesn't deserve to be running loose on the streets."

Maureen eyed Joanne again. "You tell them." She quickly said, and then buried her face on the lawyer's chest.

"Okay…" Joanne said while taking a deep breath, her hand tenderly running up and down Maureen's back, her eyes now focusing on all her friends who anxiously awaited an answer. "When Maureen was ten she was…sexually abused by her father."

Mimi let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around Roger for comfort.

"The one we all know?" Mark asked.

"No." Joanne answered. "Her real one, you guys never met him before."

"So that bastard in the alley who was trying to…do those things to Maureen, was Maureen's real father?" Benny asked.

"Yes." Joanne answered, and pulled Maureen a little closer as her lover began to cry.

"I'll kill him!" Collins said with balled fists. "What kind of a sick pervert does that to their own daughter! Or to any child at all!"

"That sick fuck!" Roger said.

Angel sat down next to Maureen, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes shifting towards Joanne. "Can you put him in jail?"

"I've been working on it for a week, but it's really hard since it happened fifteen years ago. Although he did try and strike again, so I may be able to come up with something." Joanne answered.

"Well if you need anything, let us know." Angel said.

"I will." Joanne replied.

"Joanne?" Maureen said through her tears. "I want to go home."

"Okay." Joanne said.

"Do you need a ride?" Benny asked.

"No I have my car." Joanne answered.

"I'll walk you two down." Benny stated, and everyone said their goodbyes.

After Benny helped Joanne detached Maureen from herself, he went to head for his Range Rover, but Joanne stopped him before he could go anywhere.

"Uh Benny." Joanne quietly said. "I want to thank you."

Benny slowly turned around. "No problem." He then reached into his pocket, and handed her a number. "Here, call me if you need me to be a witness for court, I'd love to help put that asshole behind bars."

Joanne took the number and faintly smiled. "Thank you."

Benny nodded, and the two went their separate ways. Joanne jumped in the driver seat of the car, the slamming door causing Maureen to jolt up.

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted with fear, her face full of panic.

"It's okay." Joanne soothed, her hand interlacing with hers. "It's just me."

"I thought it was him…" Maureen sobbed, and moved closer to Joanne, trying the best she could to snuggle into her, while also allowing Joanne to drive.

"I'm not going to let him get you again." Joanne said. "That's a promise."

Maureen simply nodded, and relaxed against Joanne, letting her body surrender to sleep once she felt Joanne's protective arm wrap around her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 20

"Maureen?" Joanne called out when she walked into the apartment.

"In here." Maureen quietly answered.

Joanne followed her voice into the living room, where she found her girlfriend lying on the couch, the TV playing out in front of her.

"I have some good news." Joanne said while sitting on the edge of the couch, her hand running through Maureen's hair.

"Mmm." Was all Maureen muttered, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"I was talking to some people at work today, and they said if we can some witnesses from your past, like your mom, or grandma, or even your uncle, we could probably put your dad behind bars. Our case is even stronger after he attacked you in the alley. Now we have your injuries, and Benny as our witness."

"Well good luck." Maureen said bitterly. "I hardly ever talk to my family anymore…and even though Benny saved me, he still is an asshole…so there is no point in even doing this case."

"Benny told me he would act as a witness…and I talked to your mom, I'm pretty sure she'll come and support you." Joanne replied, causing Maureen to turn a stiff glare towards her.

"You talked to my mom?"

"Yeah…a couple nights ago…I…I went to your house in Queens." Joanne answered.

Maureen bolted up right nearly knocking Joanne off the couch, her face full of anger. "Why!"

"I wanted to get some information about your father." Joanne said timidly.

"Joanne!" Maureen yelled, but her curiosity caused her to calm a bit. "What did she say, and what did you tell her!"

"I wanted to know why she didn't protect you when you were young. You were ten years old, and your own mother didn't shield you from that bastard, it made no sense! So I told her she better be there for you this time…whenever the trial is." Joanne answered.

"She's not going to come, if she wasn't there fifteen years ago, what makes you think she is going to come now." Maureen furiously asked while she stood up and threw the blankets off of her. "You had no right talking to her!"

"I was just trying to help Maureen…I'm trying to look out for you…"

"Well stop! This has gone on far enough! I don't even want to think or talk about it anymore. I'm not doing that stupid trial either. All my friends think I'm a loser because I was young and stupid, and let my father abuse me, and now here I am a twenty five year old woman, who gets attacked in an alley…and fucking Benny has to save me. I'm pathetic Joanne! All I do is cry; I don't feel safe anymore unless you're home, I can't even stick up for myself…I'm Maureen Johnson…I can kick a guy's ass in a second…where is she? I want her back! I hate myself right now…" Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking. Slowly she looked up, making eye contact with Joanne. "So just stop trying to help me…the less I hear about it, the more I forget, and that's all I want to do, I just want to forget…let me forget Joanne…"

Joanne rose from the couch, her head shaking. "I'm only going to let you forget once he is behind bars. If we don't get him who knows when he'll strike again, and what if it's someone else…do you want to put someone else in this position?"

"No but I…"

"No Maureen, we're doing this, we need to put him away, give him what he deserves. He doesn't deserve to be walking out on the streets; he deserves to be kicked in the balls a thousand times…"

Maureen let a soft giggle escape her lips. "Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to have a tantrum."

Joanne smirked and reached out to wipe some tears from Maureen's cheeks. "If we do this, I'm sure the old Maureen will come back…I think it will make you feel better if you know he's somewhere where he can't hurt you."

Maureen nodded.

"So…you still want to do this?" Joanne asked. "I can't do it with out you. I mean I can, but it will be a lot easier if you the victim were to help."

"Yeah." Maureen whispered. "Let's put this sick bastard in jail."

"There's the old Maureen coming back." Joanne smirked. "And you're not pathetic Maureen. You were ten and a scared little kid who had no one to go to. None of it was your fault, and none of us think you're a loser, well all love you."

Maureen's face lit up for a moment, before it went back down into a frown. "But what about the alley…"

"Old memories made you weak…and so you had Benny save you, at least somebody came to you in time, think of what would have happened had he not been there…"

Maureen sighed. "You're right…I guess I should thank him…"

"First how about we go to bed…I've noticed you haven't been sleeping…"

"Yes I have!" Maureen stubbornly replied.

"Maureen…I sleep right next to you, I can feel you tossing and turning. I can also see the tired look in your eyes…they're almost bloodshot."

"I know…it's just…every time I close my eyes…he's there…" Maureen said softly, her eyes then shifted to the couch. "Can we stay out here for a few more hours and watch TV? I promise I'll sleep tonight…"

"Sure…" Joanne said with a smile on her face.

The two laid down together, Maureen lying in between Joanne's legs, with her arms tightly wrapped around the lawyer. Maureen tried to stay awake, but once everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks caught up with her, her eyes forcefully closed, and she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple of weeks later Joanne sat in her office working hard on her case for Maureen. It was the night before the big day, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She found out through one of her coworkers that Mr. Johnson had found a lawyer, one who was top of his firm. But that didn't discourage Joanne at all, after all she was doing this for the love of her life, and nothing would get in her way if it involved Maureen's safety.

Joanne arrived home late that night, heading straight for the living room where she found Maureen, Collins and Angel watching a movie together.

"Pookie." Maureen smiled brightly. "You're home."

Joanne walked over placing a small kiss on Maureen's lips, before taking a seat on the armrest next to her girlfriend. "Hey." Her eyes then shifted towards her two friends. "Hey guys."

"Hi Joanne, how was work?" Angel asked.

"Long." Joanne said while she stretched her back and neck out, her body jolting a little when she felt Maureen's dainty hand massaging her knotted back. Joanne smiled and ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair, noticing Maureen was a little spaced out.

"How's the case?" Collins eagerly asked. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Are you going to be able to put him behind bars right?"

Joanne sighed. "It's good. I just hope we have enough proof so that it turns out he's guilty. I mean we do have three people going up on the stand for us…four counting Maureen, but you never know what the other side is going to pull…" her eyes then focused on Maureen who was in her own little world, playing with the ends of her hair, her eyes glued to the TV. "And you never know how the victim is going to act…"

"So who's on our side?" Angel asked.

Joanne let out a breath before answering. "Her grandmother, her uncle, and Benny…"

"That's good." Collins said. "Plus the pictures of her injuries from the night he attacked her…" He trailed as he watched Joanne's face fall. "That should be enough…right?"

Joanne shrugged. "It should be…but…I still can't help but wonder why her mother never called me back. Even after I talked to her, and told her he was trying to do those things to her again, she still doesn't make the effort to be there for her daughter."

"It's okay Joanne." Angel kindly said. "As long as you're there, and she has all of us too."

"I know…" Joanne said once more focusing her attention on Maureen. "But it's her own mother…"

Later that night after Collins and Angel left, Maureen and Joanne got ready for bed. Maureen was the first one ready, and was lying under the covers, her eyes watching as Joanne emerged from the bathroom.

Joanne felt a pair of eyes on her, so she turned to face them giving Maureen a smile. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Maureen shrugged. "I'm a little nervous…"

"You'll do fine." Joanne said while climbing into bed next to her. "Just think of it as one of your protest, and picture the jury as if they are people from the East Village."

Maureen watched her fingers play with her hair, avoiding eye contact with Joanne. "It's not that I'm nervous about. I'm scared to see him again…"

"Oh baby…" Joanne said while wrapping an arm around Maureen. "He wont be able to hurt you…there will be police there, and I'll be there, and Collins…and Roger."

"I know…but seeing him there, and being in the same room as him, it will give me flashbacks…I don't think I'll be able to get through it Joanne." Maureen sniffled, and then huffed while furiously whipping away the stray tears. "Here I go fucking crying again!"

"Don't worry about." Joanne replied, and pulled Maureen closer. "We're all going to be there, you have support with you, you can do this Maureen."

Maureen nodded, her arms tightly wrapping around Joanne. "Is my mom coming?"

Joanne's heart melted at the question. "Um…she hasn't called me back yet…"

"No surprise there." Maureen bitterly replied, and then looked up towards the lawyer. "You really think I can do this though?"

"I don't think…I know you can do this." Joanne replied, and gave Maureen a quick kiss.

Before Joanne could pull away, Maureen's hands tangled in her hair holding her in place so she could deepen the kiss. Joanne greatly accepted. Her hand then unconsciously traveled up Maureen's shirt, causing Maureen to jump away.

"I can't!" Maureen said with fret, her body slightly shaking. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Joanne said. "It was my fault, you've been through a lot, I shouldn't have gone further."

"It's not your fault; you're just trying to be a good girlfriend." Maureen said. "I can't even be a good girlfriend back…all you do is devote your time to me, and I can't even repay you!"

"Maureen…I don't need you to pay me back with sex, all I need to know is that you're safe." Joanne stated, and ran the back of her fingers down her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you…"

Maureen smiled before lunging into Joanne's arms, her crying face hiding on Joanne's chest. "Hold me?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting go." Joanne said, and held Maureen tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know the last two chapters have been slow...but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be the trial.**

**Also, I don't know why, but in the last chapter I put that it was chapter 20...when really it was only chapter 10...so excuse the typo...i was kind of out of it...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew this is long! The trial is in this chapter...i hope i did alright it was my first detailed trial...even though it could have been a little more detailed...but oh well...**

**Now enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Joanne woke up early the next morning, expecting to feel the weight of Maureen on top of her, but was surprised when her girlfriend wasn't smothering her in a snuggle. She slowly sat up and let another wave of surprise hit her when Maureen wasn't lying in bed next to her. She took a glance at the clock before getting out of bed to search for Maureen.

Out in the kitchen Maureen sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She was so into her thoughts she didn't even hear Joanne enter the room.

"Honeybear?" Joanne called out while placing a hand on her shoulder, causing Maureen to jump with fright. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up so early? It's six in the morning."

Maureen shrugged, her eyes following Joanne as the lawyer took a seat next to her. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you ready for today?" Joanne asked as she reached out and held one of Maureen's hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Maureen replied with a yawn.

"Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep…the trial is in seven hours. You need some rest so you can focus." Joanne explained.

"I'm not sleepy." Maureen whined, and stood up heading for the kitchen. "I'll just drink some coffee…I'll be fine."

Joanne sighed and didn't argue with Maureen, she just hoped they would be able to put Mr. Johnson behind bars, and then maybe Maureen would start acting like her old self…and get a good night sleep.

Later that day the two headed over to the courthouse, Maureen was silent the entire ride there, holding onto Joanne's hand for dear life. As they walked up to the building they could see the rest of the boho's standing outside waiting for them.

"There they are." Joanne could hear Mark say, and everyone soon turned their attention towards the couple.

"Hey." Joanne said greeting everyone with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it." Collins said as he gave Joanne a hug, and noticed Maureen didn't let go of Joanne's hand.

"Hey…" Collins quietly said to Maureen who kept her eyes on the ground. "How are you holding up?"

Maureen just shrugged.

"She's just tired…she's been up since six." Joanne explained causing Maureen to huff.

"I'm not tired!" Maureen replied grumpily and turned her attention away from her friends.

"Is she going to be okay for trial?" Mark quietly asked Joanne.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, we went over everything before we got here."

"She's seems a little out of it…" Mimi declared, as she watched Maureen stare into space.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Angel kindly asked, as she softly stroked Maureen's cheek.

Maureen turned her head shrugging Angel's hand away as she nodded. "I'm fine…I just want to get this over with…" her attention then turned towards Joanne. "Can we go in now?"

"We just have to wait for Benny." Joanne replied. "Then we can go in-"

"He's here." Maureen said in a shaky voice, her eyes watching as her father walked towards the building, meeting with his lawyer, her hand tightening around Joanne's hand.

"Where?!" Roger and Collins both asked at the same time, their hands balled into fists.

Maureen hid her eyes on Joanne's shoulder. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can." Joanne assured her while wrapping her arms around Maureen, her eyes then fell on an angry looking Roger and Collins. "You guys can't do anything to him…it wont look good for our case."

"We can't even yell at him?" Roger asked.

"No." Joanne replied her eyes watching as Benny approached them.

"Hi…" Benny said.

"Thanks for coming." Joanne said, and then pulled away from Maureen. "Okay sweetie, we're going to go inside now…are you ready…do you need anything?"

"I need to go home." Maureen sobbed.

"You can't, now come on we're here, everyone is here to support you, and we're going to get that asshole behind bars." Joanne said.

Maureen's face fell, her eyes landing on everyone. "They are all going to hear my story aren't they…of what…of what happened to me back then…strangers are going to hear it too aren't they Joanne…I can't …I wont tell that story anymore…I don't want to!"

"Shhh…it's okay Maureen, it's good to let it out, and once you do, everyone will realize what kind of a sick pervert your dad is, and then he wont be able to get you anymore." Joanne soothingly told Maureen, her fingers running through her girlfriend's hair trying to calm her down.

"Grandma?" Maureen suddenly sniffled, her eyes landing on an elderly lady in her early seventies, her long grey hair blowing in the wind. Next to her was a man in his late forties, his brown hair nicely combed over. "Uncle Bob?"

Before Joanne knew it, Maureen detached from her and ran over to her two family members, wrapping them each in a giant hug. They were probably the only family Maureen liked, even though she hardly ever talked to them anymore. Her Aunt, Bob's wife popped up next to them, her and Maureen sharing a friendly hug. Joanne then walked over and introduced herself, and then suggested it was probably a good time for them to go inside so they could start the trial. So Maureen latched onto Joanne's hand again, and everyone proceeded to head inside the building.

After the trial started and everyone knew what it was about, and the jury settled in, they started right away. Joanne calling up Maureen's grandma first.

"Mrs. Stuart." Joanne formally used her name. "You and Maureen are close right?"

"Very." Mrs. Stuart replied and gave Maureen a warm smile. "The child would tell me everything. Plus she is my grandchild I love her with all my heart. "

"So you had no troubling believing her when she had confessed what her father had done to her."

"No trouble at all, Maureen wouldn't lie about such a thing."

"Could you please tell everyone what you had seen on Maureen's body, the night she came out and told you what he had done?"

Mrs. Stuart nodded, her face falling as the memory flooded her mind. "There were welt marks on her back, cuts all over her body, I asked the poor girl who did it to her, and she broke down crying, telling me it was her father."

Joanne asked her a few more questions before she turned it over to Mr. Johnson's lawyer. A thirty year old, cocky blonde man properly called Mr. James.

"Mrs. Stuart, did you see Mr. Johnson hit Maureen?" He asked.

"Uh no…" She stuttered.

"Then how do you know he really did it?" Mr. James asked his eyebrow cocking. "She was a little girl yes? A little girl who liked to play outside, where she could have easily fallen off her bike, therefore receiving those cuts and bruises that she clamed came from her father?"

"But she cried out to me…and a grandmother knows when her own granddaughter is telling the truth, she was crying out for help!" Mrs. Stuart said.

"Still doesn't prove anything." Mr. Johnson said, and then eyed the judge. "No further question your honor.

Mrs. Stuart sighed as she walked back to her seat, mouthing the words sorry to Joanne before sitting down.

Maureen's Uncle was the next to be called up, Joanne asked him kindly to tell everyone word by word of what he had seen happen to Maureen on the front lawn back when she was innocently playing as a child.

He took a breath and began telling the story. "We were in the house watching Maureen through the window. I remember I took my eyes off of her for a second and when I looked back, I seen him…Michael Johnson hovered over Maureen hitting her, and trying to drag her away. So I ran out of the house and tackled him to the ground."

Joanne asked a few other questions before it was Mr. James turn again.

"Is it true you put Mr. Johnson in the hospital?" Mr. James asked.

Bob nodded. "Yes."

"You broke his nose, gave him a black eye, smashed his head off the ground, and then you were sent away to jail for almost killing him correct?"

"Yes, but that sick prev deserved it! I was protecting my niece from that…that monster! He had no right touching a little girl like that, no right!" Bob yelled.

"No further questions." Mr. James said and then eyed Joanne giving her a cocky smirk.

Joanne called Benny up next. She had him explain how he knew her, and how they were good friends. She then had him share the story of when he found her in the alley.

"I stepped out of my car and heard a noise coming from the alley, so I went to check it out. When I peered down into the alley I seen a man hunched over Maureen, trying to…take off her clothes, so I ran over to help her, and that's when he ran away." Benny said.

Mr. James came up a small smile on his face. "Isn't it true your friendship with Maureen had ended a long time ago? You even had police break up a riot she had held down in the East Village?"

"Yes that is true…" Benny said. "But I still care for my friends. Just because I hardly talk to them anymore doesn't mean I want to see them get hurt. Maureen is still considered a friend to me, even if she doesn't like me back; I'm still going to protect her from sick dirty rapist like her father!"

"How do you know it was her father?" Mr. James asked. "You said you couldn't see his face…it could have been somebody else. After all this is New York City, there are a lot of crazy people out there."

"She told us it was him." Benny said.

"Is it true that Maureen is a performance artist, she could have made it up, after all she is an actress, and she could have fooled you all?" Mr. James said.

"I've known Maureen for a long time; she would never lie about something as big as this." Benny said. "She's an outgoing, wild girl who is now torn apart because her father came back into her life. Trust me if you knew Maureen in real life, and seen her now…you could tell there is a change…someone doesn't change that drastically over night for nothing…something provokes it…and that something is her father."

"Still…" Mr. James said as he walked away and eyed the jury. "There is no proof!"

The judge knocked the thing. "Okay there will be a small recess then everyone will report back here, and we will call Maureen Johnson and Mr. Michael Johnson to the stand." A police officer came over and whispered in the judges hear, her head nodding intently, her eyes then looked over the courtroom and she added one last person. "We will also be hearing from a Mrs. Nancy Johnson."

Maureen and Joanne both gasped looking at each other.

"I thought she wasn't coming?" Maureen said.

"I didn't think she was." Joanne said, and then looked over towards Mr. Johnson who seemed as surprised as they were.

Everyone left the courtroom and into the hall, Maureen was once again clutching onto Joanne's hand, while her friends gathered around them.

Collins frowned towards Joanne. "So…Mr. James is good huh?"

Joanne held her head in her hands. "So good!"

"Maureen?" a voice from behind them called out.

Maureen's ears perked up, she knew that voice, so slowly she turned around, her eyes filling with tears. "Mom…mommy?"

"I came sweetie…" Nancy said with a smile, as held out her arms and let Maureen melt into them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter will be the second half of the trial...and can somebody tell me what those things are called...the thing the judge bangs on his desk to get everyones attention?...I'm drawing a huge blank! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whew! These trial chapters are kicking my ass! I hope this one is okay too!**

**Also I want to thank everyone for answering my question from chapter 12! A gavel thank you! ;D **

**Enjoy! (Oh yeah and rememeber...I don't own anything!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

"I'm here sweetie." Nancy said as she stroked her daughter's hair, and let Maureen cry on her shoulder. Her eyes momentarily landed on Joanne's, watching as her daughter's girlfriend mouthed the words 'Thank you' towards her. Nancy simply smiled in return, and held Maureen closer.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Maureen sobbed, her question muffled on her mother's shoulder. She then lifted her head and pulled away from the warm arms. "Why weren't you there in the beginning!" she demanded and slightly pushed her mom away.

"Maureen…settle down." Joanne warned softly into Maureen's ear, her hands tightly wrapped around Maureen's biceps from behind to keep her from doing anything harmful.

Maureen wiped the tears from her cheeks, her wet eyes shooting daggers into her mother. "I want to know why she didn't come sooner…why she wasn't there when I needed her most!"

"I'm sorry Maureen." Her mother said as she slowly approached her. "I was confused and scared…I didn't know who to believe. The person I married and fell in love with, or my daughter? He threatened me too Maureen…did you know that?"

"But still!" Maureen cried. "You could have done something…you could have at least told me everything was going to be okay! Instead you looked away and let this happen!"

"I know, but I'm here now aren't I?" Nancy asked her arms circling around Maureen's wrist.

"Because of Joanne…if she didn't talk to you, you wouldn't be here right now. Joanne has been the only one here for me…and my friends. They were there by my side in a second, but it took you fifteen years!"

"I realize that Maureen…and I'm sorry…I know I should have been a better mother, and I can't take that back now, but if I could I would!" Nancy said, her eyes pleading for Maureen to understand. "I promise, I'll do anything I can to get him behind bars…I want him out of our lives…I don't want him hurting us anymore…"

"Did he try and hurt you too?" Joanne asked unable to stop herself from interrupting the mother daughter moment.

Nancy's eyes fell on Joanne and then shifted to the ground. "Well he didn't do anything physically…" She then dug around in her purse and pulled out a couple of letters. "But he did send me some threats."

"May I?" Joanne asked as she held out her hand to take them.

"Sure." Nancy said and gladly handed them to the lawyer, her attention quickly going back to her daughter. "Maureen…please forgive me?"

Maureen eyed her. "I'm half way there. Let's just put him behind bars first, and then we can deal with this later…"

"Okay." Nancy said.

"Perfect!" Joanne said with triumph.

"What?" Collins asked while leaning over Joanne's shoulder, the rest of the boho's leaning in close to hear what was going on too.

"He threaten to beat her, kill her, and do a lot of other things too if she helped out Maureen." Joanne said with a giant grin. "It's hand written too! That idiot."

"That's not good…" Mimi said her face full of worry for Mrs. Johnson.

"Yes it is!" Joanne said brightly. "Well…they were bad threats yes, but this is good for us!"

"More proof that he's guilty?" Angel asked.

"Tons more." Joanne said as she scanned through the various letters.

Maureen's gaze fell on her mom's again, a little bit of light in her chocolate brown eyes. "You're going to risk those threats for me?"

"Yes…" Her mother said quietly. "I'm going to do anything to keep him away from you…"

A small smirk hit Maureen's lips, it wasn't that noticeable, but it was the first one she had cracked in a while. "Thanks…" She softly said, and her mother smiled back, knowing Maureen was on the verge of forgiveness.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out, her hand interlacing with her girlfriends. "Are you ready to go back in now?"

Maureen only nodded, and clutched onto Joanne's hand, and followed her back into the courtroom, the rest of the boho's and her mother behind them.

After everyone was settled back in the courtroom Mrs. Johnson was called up to the stand. Mr. Johnson seemed to shrink back in his seat; his eyes shooting daggers at his ex-wife as she walked passed him, and sat in front of everyone.

Joanne walked up to Mrs. Johnson a content look on her face. Joanne proceeded to ask the woman questions about her past, like how long she and Mr. Johnson were together for, and other small details she wanted to know. Finally Joanne worked her way up to the harder questions, beginning with, "When did you start noticing the abuse?"

Mrs. Johnson took in a deep breath, her eyes landing on the cold glare of her ex-husband, before shifting back to her broken down daughter, which gave her the strength to answer the question. "When she was ten…she told me what he was doing…but I…" Her voice became shaky, and tears spilled from her eyes. "I chose not to believe her…"

"Why not?" Joanne firmly asked.

"I was scared…"Mrs. Johnson said in a whisper. "I didn't want to believe that something like that could happen to my daughter…my Maureen, so I acted as if nothing had happened at all. I wanted to tell someone, I wanted to get her out of there, but…but when I confronted Michael about it…he became really defensive, and he threatened me…"

"What kind of threats?" Joanne asked.

"Death…or he would threaten to beat me…" Mrs. Johnson said.

Joanne nodded and then walked over to her small desk grabbing the threat notes Mrs. Johnson had given her earlier. She then carried on and brought them over to the guard standing beside the judge's desk and handed them to the guard.

While the cop passed them up to the judge, Joanne explained what they were. "Hand written letters sent to Mrs. Johnson from Mr. Johnson. If you read…there are a couple of lines stating that he would stab her several times if she were to try and defend Maureen."

"Objection your honor!" Mr. James stood up, and the judge eyed him. "There is no proof that those letters were sent by Mr. Johnson."

The judge nodded and handed them back to the guard. "They will be analyzed." He stated firmly.

After Joanne was done with her questions, Mr. James stood up and began his.

"Did you actually see Mr. Johnson hit, or do any physical harm to Maureen?"

Mrs. Johnson let more tears spill from her eyes, her head resting in her hands. She sniffled a couple of times before she looked up and answered. "Yes."

"A few times…" She admitted. "I remember one night, I came home and I heard noises coming from her bedroom. So I went to see if something was wrong…and when I looked I couldn't believe my eyes…he was there…on top of her…" she stopped not able to continue.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Mr. James said. "I don't think any caring mother would let her child get abused."

"I told you why!" Mrs. Johnson said. "He threatened me!"

At that moment a guard came back and whispered in the judge's ear, while handing him back the letters. Everyone watched and waited in silence. The judge then nodded and pulled away. "Threats are confirmed. The hand written letters are an identical match to Mr. Johnsons hand writing." The judge then passed the letters along to the jury, so they could have a look at them. Mr. James silently scowled and ended his questioning with Mrs. Johnson.

Joanne stood back up, her eyes landing on Maureen. "I would like to call Maureen Johnson to the stand."

Nerves hit Maureen, she wasn't ready for this but it had to be done. Slowly she walked by Joanne, a little bit of reassurance hitting her, but it still wasn't enough to calm her.

It was weird to see Joanne talk to her in her lawyer voice. Sure she did it all the time when Maureen was acting irresponsible, but right now she didn't want to see Joanne the lawyer, she wanted to see Joanne the girlfriend…she wanted Joanne to hold her, and tell her she could do this. But it didn't look like it was going to be that way, as Joanne began her questioning.

"How long did the abuse and sexual abuse go on for?"

"Almost a year." Maureen softly whispered.

"Could you tell us what happened to you in that year?"

Maureen bowed her head, not able to make eye contact with anyone. She wanted to hide and not say anything. Joanne walked over to her, her presence causing Maureen to look up. Joanne nodded her head, giving her a warm smile, and with out anymore hesitation Maureen answered the question.

"He forced himself on me…" Maureen quietly said. "He would pry my clothes off…and then…" She sniffled. "I would say no…be he did it anyway…and if I didn't respect his wishes he would hit me."

Maureen gave more detail as Joanne asked more questions, her story causing her friends to shed some tears. Once Maureen shared her past, Joanne gave her a moment to calm down, before she proceeded with more questions.

"Tell us about the night he attacked you." Joanne said.

"He pulled me into the alley and basically tried to do what he used to do to me fifteen years ago." Maureen said. "But before he could do anything real sexual Benny showed up."

Joanne nodded, and handed the judge some pictures. "These are the injuries Maureen received from that night."

The judge looked them over, and then handed them to the jury.

"No further questions your honor." Joanne said which signaled for the part Maureen was dreading, questions from Mr. James.

Mr. James walked up with a smirk on his face, causing Maureen to shake. "Ms. Johnson, is it true that you and your lawyer are romantically involved?"

"Objection your honor!" Joanne said. "The fact that Maureen and I are partners has nothing to do with this case."

The judge nodded. "Objection noted and will be written out of the record." He then looked back towards Mr. James. "You may proceed."

"If you knew what your father was doing was wrong, why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried telling my mom but she didn't believe me." Maureen said. "So I thought no one else would…you kind of give up hope when you're ten and your own mother doesn't believe you."

"Once you knew your father was back in town why didn't you tell anyone then?" Mr. James asked.

"I was scared." Maureen answered. "Old memories popped up…and to be honest, it's not a fun story to reminisce about."

Mr. James nodded. "Where were you walking the night you say you were attacked?"

"To my friends loft in the East Village."

"An unsafe area to begin with." Mr. James said.

Maureen shrugged. "For some people yes. But I lived there for seven years and nothing ever happened to me…until the night when my father surprise attacked me in the alley."

"How do you know it was your father, wasn't it dark?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I could see his face, I could hear his voice, and I could feel his hot breath blowing on my neck, it was him.

"No further questions." Mr. James said.

Maureen let out a breath of relief and quickly left the stand, and flopped next to Joanne.

"You did good." Joanne whispered, earning a nod from Maureen. Joanne then stood up and walked in front of the courtroom. "I'd liked to call Mr. Michael Johnson to the stand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter will hopefully be the last of the trial! We just have to hear from Mr. Johnson. I was going to add it in this chapter...but it was getting to long for me...but I should be able to fit the outcome of the trail in chapter 14...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so...I rewrote this chapter like five thousand times...I hope it makes sense...**

**Also thanks for all the encouraging reviews! ;D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Mr. Johnson walked up to the stand, his frightening eyes burning into his daughter's, causing a shiver of fret to run through her body.

"Mr. Johnson, could you please explain to me what kind of a father you were to Maureen." Joanne asked him.

Mr. Johnson nodded his hands folding in his lap. "I'd like to think of myself as a caring father. One who was always there for my daughter when ever she needed me."

"What would you guys do on a typical day alone together?"

"We would watch TV together…since I didn't have a boy I would teach her how to play catch, watch her play with her toys." Mr. Johnson explained like it was an everyday task. "But I was never really alone with her…her mother was always around us…so even if I did try to abuse her, which I didn't! Nancy would have caught me. I was at work most of the time to really have any alone time with Maureen. I had a hard job…I worked all day, and then came home and went right to bed."

Joanne smirked; she didn't want to think it, but she could see where Maureen got her ability to manipulate.

"Where did you work, and how long did you work there for?"

"It was a factory it wasn't the best job but it paid the bills. I started right after high school, until they let me go."

"How old was Maureen when you became unemployed?"

"It was sometime after they took her away from me…so twelve I would imagine."

Joanne walked back over to her desk and grabbed some papers; she then walked back over to the judge handing the papers to him. "These paper's say you were unemployed earlier than that, telling me that Maureen was nine when you lost your job, and there is no other record telling me that you had another job…therefore you were jobless from the time Maureen say's she was abused correct?"

"How did you get those records?" Mr. Johnson asked with anger.

"Answer the question Mr. Johnson…were you or were you not employed during the years Maureen claims to be abused?" Joanne asked more firmly.

"So what if I didn't have a job during that time!" Mr. Johnson snapped. "It still doesn't prove anything."

"So with Mrs. Johnson at work during the day…and sometimes at night since she was an on call nurse, that left you with plenty of time to be alone with Maureen correct?" Joanne asked.

"Yes…well sometimes alone." Mr. Johnson said, his forehead beginning to form sweat. "She would have friends over…I would have friends over…we weren't entirely alone."

"What would you and your friends do when you had them over?" Joanne asked.

"Drink a few beers…watch some football games." Mr. Johnson replied. "And Maureen would play quietly in her room…"

"I also found some police records, stating that you had to be locked up in the drunk tank a couple times for misconduct in some bars. Is it true you would get into fights while you were intoxicated?"

"A few here and there…" Mr. Johnson said. "Nothing bad…"

"So maybe while you were drinking beers with your buddies the alcohol got to you, causing you to want to maybe start a fight, so you would go into Maureen's room and take it out on her?"

"Never!" Mr. Johnson said. "Listen I would never lay a hand on my daughter. Sure I've been in a couple of bar fights…but what man hasn't? There is no way I would hurt my daughter…"

"Alcohol also tends to sometimes make a person let's say…a little more friskier than normal. Would you maybe make a late night stop into Maureen's room while your wife was working late? Maybe you were a little lonely…needed to take it out on the first girl your eyes landed on?"

"Listen I told you…I wouldn't lay a hand on my daughter…" Mr. Johnson said nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Did your wife work late a lot?"

"We needed the money…"

"So you were maybe a little lonely at night?" Joanne asked, her eyes burrowing into him, "Looking for a little love…" she said in a dark voice, her eyebrows knitting together. Mr. Johnson stayed quiet, his legs shaking, he wasn't prepared for this interrogation, there were too many questions, so he finally snapped and let go, bringing a whole knew person out in front of everyone.

"She was my daughter!" Mr. Johnson yelled cracking under the pressure. "I was allowed to do anything I wanted with her!" His eyes then burned into Joanne's. "Did you know she was an accident? I didn't want her, we weren't ready!" He yelled. "Even when I did feel ready I wanted a boy."

The entire room gasped, including Mr. James, but Joanne stayed focused and continued her questioning.

"So because you weren't ready for Maureen…and because she wasn't a boy…you felt it necessary to abuse her?" Joanne asked harshly.

"She ruined everything!" Mr. Johnson shouted. "If we didn't have her, we would be living the dream life! I wanted to give her up for adoption, but no Nancy loved her and wanted to keep her. Then when I lost my job I finally snapped. Every night when I would walk by Maureen's room anger would run through my body…she was the reason why I couldn't go to school…she was the reason I had to work in that miserable factory! So I gave her what she deserved! I beat her!"

"What about the sexual abuse?" Joanne asked.

Mr. Johnson's lips curved into an evil smile, his dark eyes landing on Maureen. "She was a beautiful girl."

"A ten year old girl!" Joanne yelled the palm of her hands slamming on the stand.

"Order!" The judge called out while banging his gavel on the desk.

Joanne didn't realize how upset she became, until she felt a guard pulling her back by her arms, stopping her from jumping over the stand to attack Mr. Johnson.

"And the attempt to rape her in the alley?" The judge asked, seeing as how Joanne was to livid to ask anymore questions.

Mr. Johnson nodded with a sinful smirk. "She was taken away from me before she could learn her lesson of exactly how she made my life miserable, plus look at what puberty has done to her…I wanted to feel that again…"

The judge nodded and slammed the gavel down once again. "There will be no jury verdict as I find Mr. Johnson guilty, facing time in jail for abusing, and sexual abusing a child. There will also be time added for attempted rape. The guards can take this man away, case dismissed!"

Once Joanne was calmed, she ran over to Maureen, pulling the tear stained brunette into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Maureen nodded her face hiding on Joanne's shoulder. "Thank you."

Joanne just held her close, while the other boho's gathered around them.

"You kicked ass out there Jo!" Collins said proudly. "That sick asshole deserves life in prison!"

"Major!" Roger added while slapping a hand on Joanne's back.

"Thanks guys." Joanne smirked.

"Maureen?" Mrs. Johnson called out.

Maureen slowly pulled away from Joanne and turned around. She then walked away from her happy friends so she could talk privately with her mom.

"So he's behind bars now…" Mrs. Johnson softly said.

"Yup." Maureen nodded. "So I was an accident?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…Maureen…"

"But you still loved me?" Maureen asked tears still trickling down her face.

"More than anything." Nancy softly responded.

Maureen stood there for a few moments, she was still upset, but she was too tired to waste it on her mom, so she wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Coming here, and helping me." Maureen said once she pulled away. "I'm deciding to get over it. I mean I already lost one parent…I don't want to lose another."

"Even after I shut you out when you were trying to cope with what he had done? Even after I left you alone with him-"

"Mom." Maureen said with hint of a giggle. "I just forgave you…do you want me to be mad at you all over again? So either accept it or remind me why I resented you for fifteen years?"

Nancy smiled and pulled her daughter back into a hug. "I'll accept."

The two walked back over to the group, Nancy swiftly pulling Joanne into a friendly hug. "Thank you…thank you for protecting my daughter."

"Anytime." Joanne said. "Thank you for coming."

Nancy just nodded with a warm smile. "Okay…I'm going to head off now."

"Okay bye mom." Maureen said with a wave.

Nancy waved one last time before turning the corner, leaving Maureen and her friends behind.

"So…" Mimi said with a grin. "Who wants to celebrate?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That wasn't the end of the story...still more to come...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So where does everyone want to celebrate?" Mimi asked excitedly as everyone left the courthouse, and walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Life Café?" Collins suggested.

Maureen sighed as she listened to her happy friends. She was grateful for them, they were after all there for her while she was going through all of this, but right now she didn't really feel like celebrating.

"Joanne?" Maureen softly called out, while using her hand to pull the lawyer back.

Joanne stopped walking, her eyebrows knitting together as her eyes landed on the tired and sad look of her girlfriend. "What is it?"

"I want to go home…" Maureen quietly said.

"Okay." Joanne nodded. "We don't have to go out if you don't want."

"I don't." Maureen said with a small pout.

"Hey you guys." Joanne called out, capturing the boho's attention. Once everyone was looking she continued. "Maureen and I are going to skip the celebration."

"Are you guys sure?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised Maureen would want to miss out on a night of drinking.

Joanne looked back towards Maureen, who looked as though she hadn't changed her mind, her attention went back to the others and she nodded her head. "Yeah…I think she needs some rest."

"You guys can celebrate for me." Maureen gently said with a faint smirk.

Collins walked over and put an arm around Maureen's shoulders. "I'll drink double the amount for you, and then next week we can celebrate again with you actually with us."

"Sounds good." Maureen agreed.

"So The Life Café?" Mark asked to make sure.

"The Life Café." Mimi nodded and looped arms with Roger.

"Bye you guys." Joanne said while she and Maureen walked in the opposite direction of the boho's.

"Bye chicas." Angel shouted back, but her eyes were unable to tear away from Maureen's slouched body.

"Angel?" Collins called out, causing Angel to rip away from her thoughts. "You coming?"

Angel turned her focus to Collins, her concern look changing into a bright smile. "Yeah let's go."

Collins grinned and wrapped an arm around Angel's waist, pulling her in close. They shared a small kiss, before catching up with the others.

"Home sweet home." Maureen breathed while she walked into the apartment and passed Joanne.

Joanne nodded while she shut the door behind them. "It was a long day…are you hungry or anything?"

Maureen shrugged as she kicked off her shoes, pulled off her coat, and headed for the big white couch, that was calling her name from the living room. "Not right now." She replied as she flopped down. "Right now…I just want to lie down and do nothing."

"That sounds nice." Joanne said as she joined her girlfriend on the couch.

Maureen was quickly curled up against Joanne, with her arms wrapped around the lawyer's waist, and her head resting against her chest.

"You did good today Maureen, you should be proud of yourself."

Maureen only nodded, her eyes slowly slipping closed.

"You were so brave, you answered those questions perfectly." Joanne continued while her fingers gently combed through Maureen's hair. "Now that sick pervert is in jail and won't be able to hurt you anymore…"

Joanne was going to carry on with her little rant, but before she could speak some more she heard a faint snore coming from the girl in her arms. Joanne smiled taking in the brunette's peaceful form. She placed a kiss on Maureen's temple before shutting her eyes herself so she too could get a little shuteye.

A couple hours later Joanne woke up, she was still on the couch, but Maureen was missing and there was a blanket covering her. Her ears perked up at the sound of the shower running. Deciding to let Maureen have a shower by herself, Joanne chose this time to start supper.

Twenty minutes later when Joanne still heard the shower going, she grew worried. So out of curiosity the lawyer headed for the bathroom to make sure everything was alright.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked while knocking on the door.

No answer.

Joanne tried again, and before she could call out her lover's name, she heard a weak sob. Out of concern for her girlfriend Joanne quickly turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. Her hand pulled the shower curtain back, revealing a crying Maureen, her tears spilling away with the pounding water hitting her face.

"Maureen?!" Joanne said with fret, while her hand reached in to shut the cold water off. "What's wrong sweetie."

Maureen's sad eyes looked up into Joanne's, her face full of defeat. "I'm an accident."

Joanne's heart melted, the only thing she could think to do was climb in the tub and wrap her arms around Maureen's shivering body. Maureen leaned against Joanne, her eyes leaking out more tears. Joanne pulled her in close, Maureen had been through so much, and the fact that she had kept it concealed away for so long was finally catching up with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After helping Maureen out of the shower, and dressing her in warm clothes, Joanne led her over to the bed and laid down with her. Maureen sobbed some more as Joanne pulled her into a snuggle, letting her girlfriend cry out her feelings.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this Joanne…I hate crying…"

"Shhh…" Joanne soothed while running her hand through Maureen's damp hair. "You don't have to apologize for anything, you've been through a lot, just let it out."

Maureen let even more tears fall as she buried her face in Joanne's chest. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve this! I wasn't supposed to happen, I deserved what my father did to me, I don't deserve being in your arms. I'm a mistake! You're dating a mistake Joanne!"

"Listen." Joanne said cutting Maureen off from her little rant, her hand forcing Maureen to look up into her eyes. "You're not a mistake, if anything you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and nobody, and I mean nobody deserves to be treated the way your father has treated you!"

"But he didn't want me…I wasn't planned, I ruined their lives!"

"Who cares what he wanted he was an asshole. Your mom wanted you, and I hate to bring this up, but even Mark wanted you, and I want you, I want to be with you forever…I want to hold you in my arms and never let go, I love you Maureen…you weren't a mistake, there was a reason you were born, it was to make me happy…and to make the boho's happy…we all love you, you're loved!"

Maureen stopped crying at that moment, her face streaked with tears. She sniffled a little, her eyes holding onto Joanne's warm gaze. "Tell me again that you love me."

Joanne's face softened, her hand tracing gentle circles on Maureen's back. "I love you."

"Again." Maureen whispered. "Please…"

"I love you Maureen." Joanne said as she pulled her closer, but was still able to look her deep in the eyes. "I love you so much; I can't even explain how much I love you. You mean everything to me…I'd die without you…"

A weak smirk hit Maureen's lips, her body relaxing into the lawyers, as she let her eyes close. "Say it again…"

"I love you." Joanne said with as much affection as she could.

Maureen moved closer to Joanne, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist, her legs intertwining with Joanne's, and her head resting on her chest. Joanne slowly rolled on her back, with her arms securely around Maureen.

"I love you Maureen, I love you so much." Joanne repeated, and felt a sigh leave Maureen's throat, a good sigh, a sigh of relief.

Feeling comforted by the words, and by Joanne's protective embrace, Maureen surrendered to her exhaustion and finally fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night while Collins and Angel prepared to get ready for bed, Angel wondered back to Maureen, remembering her gloomy state, and sad eyes.

"Collins?" Angel asked while he turned down the bed, and began to climb in it. "How do you think Maureen is doing?"

Collins shrugged with a hint of a smile. "Well Joanne just put her perverted father in jail, my guess she is probably thanking Joanne with a lot of sex…you know how Mo is."

Angel smirked wanting to believe what Collins had said was true, but after the trial was over, the time Maureen should have been happy because they had won, she wasn't, she was still in her scared and nervous state of mind.

"But did you see the look on her face as she went home?" Angel asked. "Something doesn't seem right…"

"She was probably just tired…" Collins said. "Jo said she was up at six that morning."

"True." Angel nodded and snuggled under the blanket, with Collins quickly by his side.

"So…" Collins smirked. "Want to do a little celebrating of our own?"

Angel couldn't help but giggle as he felt a strong hand sneak up his thigh.

Joanne took the next day off of work so she could stay home with Maureen, since the once outgoing drama queen, was emotionally drained.

"Maureen?" Joanne called while she entered the living room to bring Maureen some lunch. "Lets talk honey."

Maureen sat up on the couch so she could eat the soup Joanne had made her. "Talk about what?"

Joanne reached out, her fingers running through her hair. "You, everything that has happened to you, I think it'll make you feel better if you talk about it, you can't bottle it up again…it's not healthy."

"I didn't know you were a physiatrist." Maureen bitterly responded.

Joanne sighed. "Please Maureen…"

"Talking is not going to do anything…you already know what happened anyways." Maureen said. "Just give me a week and I'll forget about everything and then I'll be back to my old self."

"Maybe you can go to a group meeting or something…" Joanne tried again. "You're not the only one who has gone through something like this-"

"Joanne just let it go!" Maureen scolded

Joanne quickly went silent, and with out another word she slowly stood up and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days went by and Maureen didn't mention anything about what had happened, let alone leave the apartment. Joanne would try and coax some stuff out of her, but Maureen would turn up the TV and tune the lawyer out, so finally Joanne gave up and decided to go back to work since her stubborn girlfriend wouldn't talk.

Joanne sighed with a roll of her eyes when she came home from work one night, seeing Maureen lying in the same position on the couch, in front of the TV, the same location she had been wasting away in for the past two days.

"Maureen…" Joanne breathed as she set down her stuff and headed into the living room. "Have you moved at all today?"

"I went to the bathroom…" Maureen answered with out taking her eyes off of the TV. "Made myself something to eat, you see I'm getting better…yesterday I didn't eat until you made supper, today I made myself a sandwich."

Joanne flopped on the chair next to the couch, her arms crossing over her chest. "That doesn't mean you're getting better…it means your bottling up your feelings…"

"I feel better." Maureen shrugged, even though it wasn't the truth, she way lying through her teeth.

"Well why don't you leave the apartment tomorrow?" Joanne suggested. "Get some fresh air…go down to your performance space, you haven't been there in a while."

"I'm not ready to take that step yet." Maureen said. "Maybe next week."

"Maureen you can't stay cooped up in here forever!" Joanne said getting a little annoyed by the fact Maureen wasn't doing anything to help herself.

"Yes I can!" Maureen bitterly replied. "I can do whatever the fuck I want. Just leave me alone, and let me deal!"

"I'm trying to let you deal, but what you're doing is not working!" Joanne yelled while bolting out of her chair. She stormed over to the TV and shut it off, then turned to face Maureen with rage in her eyes. "I hate seeing you like this! All you do is mope around, and lay on the couch all day, wasting away! And you say its making you feel better but it's not!" Joanne shouted some more, unnoticed tears spilling from her eyes, her sudden break down sending shock wave through Maureen's body. "I mean everybody gets their time to mope, but you've been doing it for a long time, and I'm worried, I know this was a lot for you to take in, but…seeing you hurting like this, it hurts me too Maureen!"

"Okay!" Maureen said firmly while she made her way over to her fuming love. She soothingly ran her hands up and down Joanne's arms, before bringing her over to the couch so they both could sit down. "Okay…" Maureen whispered, while she wiped away some of Joanne's fallen tears. "If you want me to talk to someone…I will…"

Joanne's watery eyes met with Maureen's serious ones. "Really?"

Maureen nodded while she took Joanne's hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "If it means that much to you…I didn't know this was affecting you too."

Joanne sniffled while she let out a deep breath. "It does. I can't stand to see you hurting like this anymore…"

"I can't stand it either." Maureen weakly smirked. "I mean I still don't understand how talking about it is going to help me, but I'll give it a try."

"Thank you." Joanne smiled, and leaned in to place a kiss on Maureen's cheek, not prepared for what Maureen was about to do next.

Maureen slightly turned her head, their lips lightly brushing until Maureen pulled her into a deeper kiss. She wrapped her arms around the lawyer's neck while slipping her tongue passed Joanne's lips. She even felt ready to take it up one more notch, but a knock on the door put that at a halt for the time being.

"I better get that." Joanne quietly said, her eyes still closed, and her forehead still pressed against Maureen's.

"Yeah." Maureen nodded, but before Joanne could walk away, Maureen pulled her back, her eyes blazing with love. "I love you Joanne."

Joanne smiled, she hadn't heard, or felt that type of affection for a while; it sent chills up her spine. "I love you too." She softly said, another knock on the door causing her to break away from their small moment.

When Joanne opened the door she was surprised to see Angel standing on the other side. The cross dresser's bright smile quickly turned into one of worry, when she noticed Joanne's tear covered face.

"Chica what's wrong." Angel demanded.

"What?" Joanne asked a bit confused as to why Angel was concerned, until she remembered what just took place a few seconds ago. "Oh, it's nothing. Maureen and I were just talking."

"Is everything okay?" Angel asked worry playing in her tone.

Joanne nodded and moved to let Angel inside. "Yeah come in, everything is fine."

"Okay." Angel said, letting herself settle down a bit. She shrugged off her coat and shoes, and followed Joanne into the living room where Maureen was still sitting on the couch. "Hey sugar, how are you feeling?"

Maureen forcefully smiled and nodded. "I'm good."

"No she's not." Joanne cut in.

Maureen gawked, and Angel placed a hand on Maureen's knee.

"It's okay honey, I wouldn't be to joyful if I had to go what you went through." Angel said. "I actually came over here to check on you. We haven't heard from you in a while…do you need anything?"

"She's needs to talk to someone." Joanne answered.

Maureen sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I don't want to, but I'm doing it for Joanne."

"I agree with Joanne." Angel said with a nod. "You can't just lock up what you're feeling…you need to let it out, you'll feel so much better."

"I don't see how…but whatever." Maureen said, still a little bitter about the topic.

"You can come to life support with us tomorrow." Angel offered. "It's not just for people with AIDS, you can talk about anything."

"I don't know…" Maureen trailed. "It's a group thing…other people will hear my story?"

"Yeah but we all have our problems." Angel explained. "No one judges you."

"Please Maureen." Joanne said. "You said you were going to do this for me."

Maureen's eyes traveled from Joanne to Angel, both of them sending her vibes of encouragement, which ultimately made her decision. "Okay I'll go."

"Thank you." Joanne said with satisfaction.

"But if I don't like it, I'm not going back…" Maureen added.

"Okay…but trust me you're going to like it." Angel said while she stood up and headed for the door. "I have to go meet Collins now, do you want me to swing by and pick you up tomorrow?"

"No…I'll just meet you there." Maureen said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Angel called out and waved bye to Joanne.

"I'm proud of you Maureen." Joanne said as she took a spot next to her on the couch. "So proud."

Maureen just nodded and curled up next to her girlfriend, dreading tomorrow.

The next day couldn't have come faster for Maureen, she had twenty minutes until life support and she still hadn't found anything to wear. She nervously paced around her bedroom, chewing on her fingernails as she searched for clothes.

"You know what, screw it!" Maureen said out loud to no one. "I'm not fucking going!"

Collins, Angel, Mark, Roger and Mimi all waited outside the building, all of them waiting for Maureen's arrival.

"I honestly thought she was fine after the trial." Roger stated. "I didn't know she was feeling…well in a way depressed…"

"Well she did sort of relive the worst part of her childhood, almost got raped in an alley, and found out she was a mistake…" Mark added. "That's a lot to take it in…I feel stupid for not noticing Maureen's sad state earlier…"

Mimi nodded. "Well hopefully this will help."

"We should have went and got her." Collins said with fret. "She's not going to come…"

"How about we go inside and wait." Angel suggested. "She knows where to go."

"Lets." Roger agreed. "I'm freezing and they are about to start."

The five of them entered the building, each of them taking a seat, except for Mark, who was yet again filming the support group. The regulars filed into the building, all of them filling in the empty chairs around the circle, until all the spots were filled, leaving just one unfilled.

Paul looked towards Angel, knowing the cross dresser was bringing in another friend. "Are we ready?"

Angel's eyebrows knitted together in worry, she took one last glance at the door, and when there was no sign of Maureen, she nodded. "Yes…we're ready."

Paul nodded and he began the session. They were about ten minutes through the gathering when the sound of the door opening stopped them. Everyone turned to see who it was, but it wasn't who the boho's thought it was, instead of Maureen, it was Joanne, her eyes searching for her girlfriend.

Joanne eyed her friends, her eyes full of fret. Mark walked over to Joanne, quietly telling her that Maureen didn't show. Joanne let out a sigh and hung out in the background as the rest of the group carried on with their session. Not even five minutes after did the door open up again, this time causing all six boho's to smile. Maureen finally showed up, her hands buried into her pockets, and her head down.

"You made it." Joanne smirked, and reached out to squeeze Maureen's hand. Maureen simply returned the smile and headed for the circle.

"This is Maureen." Angel said while he reached out a hand, and pulled Maureen into the group.

"Welcome Maureen." Paul said, and the rest of the group greeted her as well.

"Thanks." Maureen for once in her life _shyly_ replied, as she took a seat next to Collins, his strong arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"So what brings you here?" Paul asked.

Maureen was a little caught off guard by the sudden question, she didn't know if she was ready to talk yet. But as she looked up and eyed her friends, she could feel the support radiating from them, her eyes then landed on Joanne, her girlfriend giving her the push she needed.

So with a clear of her throat Maureen spoke. "I'm Maureen Johnson…and I was…sexually abused as a child…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think next chapter is going to be the last...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm really happy you came Maureen." Angel said with a warm smile as all seven of them left the building.

"Me too." Joanne smirked while placing a small kiss to Maureen's cheek, while whispering. "I'm so proud of you."

"So are you going to come tomorrow too?" Collins asked as his arm circled around Angel's waist.

"Uh…yeah I think I am." Maureen said with a confident smile.

"Good." Mimi said as she broke free from Roger, and wrapped an arm around Maureen's shoulders. "Now…can we celebrate for real this time? With you actually there with us?"

Maureen looked towards Joanne, and the lawyer shrugged. "It's up to you."

"You're already out of the apartment chica." Angel said while she too wrapped an arm around Maureen's shoulders, sandwiching her in between the dancer and herself. "You might as well enjoy the rest of the night."

Maureen was hesitant for a moment, before her arms wrapped around her friends, and with a bright smile said, "Let's go celebrate!"

"I like the sound of that." Collins clapped.

"To the Life Café?" Roger asked.

"To the Life Café!" Mimi, Angel and Maureen chanted.

Later that night a buzzed Maureen and a laughing sober Joanne entered their apartment. Once Joanne locked the door and turned around, Maureen had her arms wrapped around her.

"Joanne." Maureen began as she pulled the lawyer close. "Thank you so much, for everything. You want to go to the bedroom?"

"You're welcome." Joanne giggled as she slid her arms around Maureen. "And sure lets go to the bedroom."

Maureen held Joanne in a kiss the entire way to the bed, the only time they broke apart was to climb on and under the covers. It wasn't long before their lips were attached together again, hands roaming until Maureen stopped Joanne's hand from going down her pants.

"I'm sorry." Maureen breathed while pulling away. "I still can't."

"It's okay." Joanne whispered. "I understand things are going to take time."

Maureen smirked and kissed Joanne for her devotion; she then grabbed the lawyers hand and slid it up her shirt. "Can you settle for PG-13?"

"If you're comfortable with it." Joanne smirked, and watched as Maureen nodded while pulling her shirt off.

A month went by, and Maureen went to life support every chance should could get, now understanding that talking about her problems actual did help, and was way better than holding her feelings in.

She even started going back out with her friends again, and tonight she and Joanne were meeting the boho's at the Life Café for dinner, something Maureen had planned so she could get out of the house.

Roger snorted while he watched Maureen and Joanne make out at the end of the table, his eyes unable to move from the scene. "Some host Maureen is, she can't even pull away for a second to have a drink with us?"

"Leave them be." Mimi said while she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes elsewhere. "Things are finally getting back to normal."

"You think they would have to come up for air or something?" Mark pondered out loud, his thought catching Maureen's attention.

"Sorry guys…" Maureen panted as she finally pulled her lips away from Joanne's. "I just…you know…" Maureen stumbled on her words as she climbed off of Joanne, and pulled the lawyer up to her feet. "I haven't been able to repay Joanne for what she has done for me…"

"So in other words, Maureen hasn't been able to have sex in a while, and she is now missing it." Collins explained to the others with a huge grin.

Maureen's face formed a dumbfounded expression, as her eyes landed on her best friend, but she shrugged and smirked. "He's right."

"So is that your way of telling us you're ditching?" Angel asked with a playful look in her eye.

Maureen nodded while she threw on her coat, and grabbed Joanne's hand. "Sorry guys, but a girl has needs, and Joanne deserves this!" So with out another thought, Maureen pulled Joanne towards the door. "See ya!"

Joanne slightly blushed as she let Maureen drag her along, but she couldn't help but smile as she waved bye to the others.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked as she kissed down Maureen's neck.

"Yeah…" Maureen whispered her fingers tangled in Joanne's hair.

"Just let me know if you need me to stop." Joanne said.

"Just keep going." Maureen whimpered.

"Okay…" Joanne said as she trailed her kisses lower. "Are you still good?"

"Joanne?" Maureen called out with fret.

Joanne's head quickly shot up and she pulled Maureen's shirt down. "What is it?!" She asked with worry.

Maureen grabbed Joanne's face, and kissed her forehead. "Please stop talking. I'm fine, and I want you to make love to me...okay?"

Joanne couldn't help but crack a smile. She leaned down placing a kiss on Maureen's lips, before carrying on.

An hour later they both laid tangled together, Maureen unable to remove the smile that was on her face.

"I can't believe I had to refuse sex…" Maureen trailed. "It's the best thing ever."

"It is a wonderful thing." Joanne agreed while she traced small circles on Maureen's back. "I know you hate when I ask, but are you okay?"

Maureen nodded while her eyes slipped closed. "I'm the happiest right now…especially since I'm with you."

Joanne kissed her head, and pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maureen sleepily replied before she fell into a content slumber.

The next morning when Maureen woke up, her eyes met two caring brown ones.

"Morning." Maureen smiled and gave Joanne a quick kiss.

"Morning." Joanne said. "So you slept through the night?"

Maureen nodded and snuggled into Joanne.

"No nightmares?"

"None." Maureen replied. "I think my mind is finally free."

"Good." Joanne said as she kissed Maureen's forehead.

"And I have you to thank for that…" Maureen continued as she rolled on top of Joanne and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Me?" Joanne asked with a raised brow.

Maureen nodded with a grin. "Yup because everyday I wake up next to you and it's like a dream, a beautiful, fantastic dream that cancels out all bad thoughts."

Joanne's eyes watered a little as she pulled Maureen even closer. "I love you Maureen Johnson."

"I love you Joanne Jefferson." Maureen replied with a kiss. "Thank you for rescuing me from my nightmares."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The ending was a little cheesy but oh well...Joanne makes Maureen happy! It's cute!**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate every single review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
